


When Severus saw Lily again

by LivingInTheLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Emotional, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, RIP Alan Rickman, Sad, You were an inspiration to us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not able to formulate any words, Severus decided to trust his little sister and follow her. With a simple nod of the head he took her hand and let himself be guided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Severus saw Lily again

**Author's Note:**

> You will be remembered, Alan Rickman.
> 
> Always...

 

Dark. Everything was dark. No light, no sunshine, no noise. No more screaming children, protecting their school from death eaters. No more evil dark lords trying to destroy the magical community and all its inhabitants. No more pain, no more fear. Everything felt empty. A peaceful, all compassing emptiness.

It could have been years, it could have been mere minutes, but Severus finally decided to open his eyes. He didn’t feel any pain nor something akin to fear. There was no Nagini next to him and he was no longer in the Shrieking Shack with his former master. Everything surrounding him was white, a beautiful calming white, not the kind that blinded your eyes or gave you a headache.

The last thing he remembered was Nagini’s attack, Voldemort’s departure and the arrival of one Harry Potter. Despite popular belief, he didn’t hate the boy. How could he? He was part Lily after all. In fact, a part of his heart would always love the boy like his own. He had never felt as protective about anyone else before. There wasn’t a moment he didn’t regret how harsh he had been towards the boy and his friends, but it was a necessary evil. If one of his Slytherins found out about his kindness towards a Gryffindor and more precisely towards the Boy-who-lived, they would immediately inform their parents, who were known death eaters. His chances to spy would be over and the Light side would lose its most important informant.

He also remembered his final act of giving his most precious memories to the boy. Hopefully they would explain everything and help Harry win the war. Personally he loved the memory about the first time he talked to Lily, when he told her she was a witch. It was an amazing moment and it was the start of an unforgettable friendship. That was all it was, the relationship that he shared with Lily. It was that of close friends, maybe even that of a brother and his sister, but he never was interested in Lily like a lover would. She was his best friend, his confidant, his little sister.

Well that was until Potter came along with his friends, the Marauders. Potter and Black brought out the worst in him, every little taunt and prank worked on his last nerve. He still thought about that fight with Lily until his last day. If he would have to choose his biggest regret it would be calling Lily a mudblood. He had been under so much pressure that day.

Luckily they talked it out a couple of days later. It took some time, but after a while, he even became civil with James, Sirius and Remus. They would have never been close friends, but they were friendly for Lily. After all, she deserved the best.

He was pulled out of his musings by a brief sound, that came out of nowhere. Even though it wasn’t loud, it was very noticeable in the otherwise silent scenery. When he looked around, he saw a figure walking closer. Firstly he couldn’t see who it was, but when the figure came closer he recognized her without any difficulty.

“Lily? Is that you?” Severus asked with a look of disbelief. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her long red hair was still untameable and her green eyes still held the same kindness and compassion they did when she was alive.

“Sev, yes it’s me. I missed you so much! You have to know that I never blamed you. We were young and impressionable, but I never stopped caring for you.” Lily explained. “James and I have been watching over you and Harry, we both want to thank you for everything you did for him. You saved his life numerous times and we won’t forget that.”

Lily wanted to say more, but she was soon engulfed in a powerful embrace. “I missed you so much, Lils! You have no idea, it was so hard sometimes, having to live without you and knowing that Harry hated my guts. I’m so glad to see you again.”

“It’s okay, Sev, you aren’t alone anymore. The war is over. I am here, James, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and your mother are waiting for you. Do you want to go and greet them?” Lily asked while reaching out her hand.

Not able to formulate any words, Severus decided to trust his little sister and follow her. With a simple nod of the head he took her hand and let himself be guided.

Together they followed the light and prepared for a new adventure with all their loved ones, while waiting for the ones who are still alive to join them.

 


End file.
